Me, my self, and I
by KHStennis01
Summary: Kagome Dares Inuyasha and Kikyo to stop yelling every day. For one whole week. Kagome thought this would be plain dare, but something happens. find out by reading
1. Default Chapter

Me, My self, and I By KHS tennis01  
  
This is a SHORT story about life in the maybe not short, but that's not the point! Hope U peeps like the story!  
  
It is right to be contented with what we have, but never with what we are. Sir James Mackintosh  
  
"SO What I DON'T GIVE A DAMN", Yelled Inuyasha. They were both in an  
'wonderful' mood. Sango and mirkou were both deciding which one would  
win this argument be for the teachers came. Kagome was standing their  
watching Kikyo fight with Inuyasha over a STUPID project. "Ya know, I  
think is should break it up", stated Kagome.  
  
Both Mirkou and Sango thought the same thing 'that's going to be your  
death wish'. Kagome walked skillfully near both fighting People.  
"KIKYO, IUYASHA LISTEN NOW", yelled a pissed off Kagome. silence  
"Now could you both stop your bashing about a STUPID thing. I dare BOTH  
of you to NOT fight for a WHOLE week.  
  
If both of you can do that I'll go out with Inuyasha, if NOT both of you can die your hair PINK and BOTH of you have to go out"! Kagome stood there in her white pants and red shirt that read 'Miss big attitude, Deal with it!' Inuyasha & Kikyo "BRING IT ON". "Oh, did I tell you that you had to talk with each other, too". 'This will stop every little thing with them, I feel so evil', Kagome smiled and went on her way to History.  
  
"Kagome", yelled Professor Washington. Kagome turned around. 'Oh no what have I done, now', thought smiling Kagome. "You are needed in the office Kagome". "I was wondering, what did I do", questioned Kagome. "Now, now, nothing really, I think It was to thank you for shutting up Kikyo and Inuyasha". "Thank you, Professor".  
  
Kagome went as fast as her boots would let her, to the office. pant pant"Hello, Miss Kagome, Principal Almand would like to see you", said a lady with a blue dress and black hair. (We'll learn more about her later) Kagome walked into a regular office with computer, wood desk, and phone, but most important the Principal. "Hello, Kagome I heard that you placed a bet on Kikyo and Inuyasha today. I would like to add something to that, if they lose they tell the whole school about this dare then color their hair on the football game rep rally", stated Mr. Almand. Kagome fell back into her chair. 'Thank God that's the only thing that he want to add', sighed Kagome. "Oh and he has to ask you out there, too. "You can go back to class now"! Kagome grabbed her purse and binders and headed to History.  
  
There you are I'll get to the me, my self and I part later. Hope you'll like it! 


	2. OH NO!

Me, My self, and I By KHS tennis01 CH.2 I'm sooo tired its rainy and there is nothing to do but work on my stories! People run to her with fires etc. Hey that's not a bad thing! OH YA I own 2 Inuyasha DVD's and 1 manga, too!  
  
Now to the story! To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream, not only plan but also believe. – Anatole France  
  
'Inuyasha is going to be soo mad when he hears about this, I have to tell him in history. Kagome passed a group of blue lockers and she saw groups of people staring at her. She waved her hair back and finished walking to History. The thing that she didn't know was that all them were thinking 'there walks by future girlfriend of Inuyasha'. Everyone knew that Kikyo and Inuyasha never lost to a dare.  
  
Kagome couldn't think about the Civil War and who was right or wrong. All she could think about was how she would tell Kikyo and Inuyasha that they had to color their hair pink at the rep rally. 'I'm in so much trouble', mumbled Kagome.  
  
Ding"Hey, huh, Inuyasha I have some news about the dare, that Principal has added", said a scared Kagome. "WHAT, what did he add Kagome, asked Inuyasha. "Well, You have to die your hair at the rep rally and if you win you have to ask me out there, too". "CRAP, the guys are going to laugh at me now", moaned Inuyasha. "How will we tell Kikyo, Kagome".  
  
"Ha, US, you mean YOU, I said you would still have to talk to her, laughed Kagome. 'She is so pretty when she laughs... UGH WHAT I'M I THINKING', thought Inuyasha! Kagome looked at Inuyasha and turned around and walked into the hallway. I CAN'T fall in love with HIM, no, no, it can't be right. What would happen if he tricked me to fall in love with him and date Kikyo and break my heart? So I CAN NOT FALL IN LOVE', Kagome yelled in her mind. She walked into Mirkou and Sango. "Hey babe, would you like to come over tonight", asked Mirkou.  
  
SLAP"YOU, SICK, PERVERT", yelled Kagome. 'How do guys think that they're all powerful when I don't even try', thought Kagome. She stomped off to her next class, Science, at least it was with her favorite teacher. Kagome wasn't really an A student when it came to math, science, and Choir, last but not least theater. She loved those classes and didn't fail in any of them. EVEN though she had a crush on Inuyasha since middle school. They had only had been friends.  
  
There the 2nd chappie for all of you to like and fall in love with! C ya! -KHStennis01! 


	3. Not NOW

Me, My self, and I By KHS tennis01  
  
Hey everyone I won't be able to write for two whole weeks I'll see what I can do for you guys right now. angry Mob runs at AN NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO you will Never get me!pulls out gun HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA  
  
Friendship improves happiness, and abates misery, by doubling our joy, and dividing our grief. –Joseph Addison  
  
"No way, you can't be serious, you have to meet Inuyasha after school, but YOU have tryouts, said Sango! Kagome looked at Sango and gave her the 'duh that's why I need you to help me' look. "Oh no, I'm not trying out for your role...I might...can't you just run there and back"?  
  
"No, I might be called first and you know how Mr. Randall likes to wait", Pleaded Kagome. "Your right, he waits forever for the next in line person to show up and really that what makes tryout so slow", Laughed Sango. Both of them seemed always to make each other laugh at anything, maybe because they knew each other's weaknesses.  
  
Sango had most of the same classed with Kagome, but they had tutorial periods were different, that was about it. Kagome had Inuyasha in three classes, first, fourth, and sixth. Also Mirkou was in all of her classes. She only had Kikyo first period, thank God Kikyo was a big pain in the butt.  
  
(We're skipping three classes)  
  
"Come on were going to miss fourth period", yelled Kagome as she picked up her books and ran to theater. Sango was running behind her as she thought 'I think Kagome might really like Inuyasha'. Theater was way across the school, were they were at.  
  
"Pant, pant come on Sango, we don't have all day. We only have one more minute left", Breathed Kagome. Kagome walked down the ramp and entered the Drama room. DING DING"Thank God, we made it in time". Kagome brushed up her hair out of her face. She sat down on the floor right next to Inuyasha.  
  
They had no chairs, because they are using them for SATS testing, in the library. "Hey, why were you almost late for, Kags", asked Inuyasha as Mr.Randell took attendance. "I was to busy reading your note that you left in my locker", stated Kagome. Inuyasha turned bright red or maybe three time darker, but Kagome really didn't notice.  
  
"I have to tell Kagome that I don't want to go out with her, because of... Mental issues Nope maybe stupidity Because I like Kikyo You hate her she is a fucking bich Or maybe because your scared of her not liking you. Ya that's it NO NO NO I don't LIKE HER Sorry my bad... YOU LOVE HER I'm going to go with the I like Kikyo Fine but you are going to make her very upset. I'm going to talk with Mirkou after this class period.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
He looks like he is going to scream. Maybe 'cause I put this dare on him, maybe I should call it off. UGH, I'm so confused; I don't know what to do? His soft gold eyes... I wish that I could help him... I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH, INUYASHA. Yea, it could be worse. Ya, I guess your right.  
  
"Miss Kagome, could you tell me what Emily is thinking when she finds out that the one she loves hates her", asked Mr. Randall. "Emily thinks that she want to kill herself of his love, but in the end she found out that love comes softly for some people. She would wait for Nick even though death", stated Kagome. Inuyasha is looking at me. Why do I feel so happy?  
  
Kagome was interceded by Mr. Randall's voice. "Now class I'm pleased to announce the leading roles go to Inuyasha and Kagome". Inuyasha and kagome looked at each other than back at Mr. Randall. HAHAHAHHAHHAHHHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA IM EVILLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Cusoon! 


	4. Kikyo, princess of disaster

Me, My self, and I By KHS tennis01  
  
I want to thank everyone that has read this story. I might delete this story and put in a new one if I don't get any reviews. If I get one review I'll keep the story going.  
  
No one has a good enough memory to make a successful liar. – Abraham Lincoln  
  
"What we got the roles as Emily and Nick", asked Kagome. She wasn't too sure that she heard the right names. "Yes, Kagome, and you have to start practice today", confirmed Mr. Randell. He walked around taking up the scripts. "Now everyone else I expect to see at tryouts".  
  
'Great I have a kissing scene with Inuyasha', thought Kagome as she read though the play called 'Love Hurts'. She saw Inuyasha looking at her, well more like staring at her. This made Kagome go bright red. She turned away and smiled. She wished that Inuyasha didn't fight with Kikyo this week.  
  
DING, DING"Hey, Inu...", Kagome said. Inuyasha was out and talking to Kikyo. 'Wonderful, JUST wonderful, could this be an more STUPID moment', yelled at herself. She picked up her books and binders and walked out of Theater.  
  
Before she could even get far enough to her locker. Kagome heard to people fighting. "PERVERT", yelled Sango. Kagome laughed to herself, for she knew Mirkou didn't mean to be rude. He just really liked Sango and it was the only way to tell her. She tried to tell Sango that the first day of high school.  
  
flashback "Sango, when you see Mirkou don't get to close to him, he might TRY something. They walked down to the football field with their shirt that said 'I'm a fishy and I like to swim'. She didn't understand why Sango wanted to see the football field it was like any other football field, BUT with high school guys.  
  
'I wonder what Kagome meant by 'he might try to do something', thought Sango. Soon enough she would find out. "Hey", yelled a raven hair teen! "Oi, Kags. What's up", yelled silver haired teen. "Who are they", whispered Sango. "DUH, Sango, Inuyasha and Mirkou", stated Kagome. Kagome smiled "Hey, Inuyasha". "MIRKOU, Don't GET ANY ideas, YOU BAKA". Mirkou looked abashed.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know what you mean", said Mirkou smugly. "Now, who is this might I ask". Inuyasha and Kagome were both very annoyed they knew what was going to happen and they warned Sango. "Mirkou, my name is Sango", said a VERY confused Sango. (Because Inu & Kagome were looking at her and laughing)  
  
"Will you bear my child"? "NANI"! "I asked if you'd bear my child" "BAM"  
  
Mirkou was on the cement hold his NEW black eye. "So, Kagome how was your summer", asked Mirkou. "Mirkou, I'm sorry, but I can't", Kagome said dearly. "BUT I can give you a FEW pointers about getting a girlfriend". Inuyasha gave her a daring glare, Kagome glade back that said 'I rather know that I tried'.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
She opened her locker to see that there was another letter.  
  
Hey Kagome, You better stay away from Inuyasha, because he is all mine. If you don't call off the dare then I'll make your life living hell. Stay away, Kikyo PS. HE'S MINE!  
  
'Wonderful now I'm in living HELL, what else can go wrong today', thought Kagome? She put in her script and history book and went to 5th.  
  
There you are hope you like it's going to get weird tell me ur opinion AND REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone that are reading these stories I'm currently "bored with these stories" and will not update them until I get an idea for them.

These are the ones that I'm going to start working on more

Seeing stars

Best of you

An a new story

Hermione's Decision

-Khstennis01


End file.
